One More Chance
by livylaval
Summary: Mereka mulai melupakan satu sama lain, menatap pemandangan yang berbeda dari tempat yang berbeda pula./aku tak pernah bisa mengerti kenapa manusia memilih menutup rapat-rapat perasaannya dari pada mengutarakannya saja/melihat sepasang manusia yang menangis diam-diam karena tak berani menyatakan perasaan/ Untuk NaruHina Tragedy Day #4th/ Happy reading ...


**One More Chance****  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan fic ini  
warning : OOC,(Miss)Typo  
**.

**Jadi harus kumulai dari mana cerita tentang mereka? Jika kau ingin mengetahui seutuhnya, butuh waktu lama untuk bercerita, terlalu berlarut-larut sampai bisa membuatmu menguap kebosanan, tapi mungkin aku bisa mengawalinya dari kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang sahabat baik dari SD sampai sekarang, SMA.  
**_  
_Naruto, nama pemuda itu, merangkul bahu seorang gadis yang merupakan teman baiknya, "Apa Hinata-chan bisa menemaniku sebentar? Ada seorang gadis yang ingin ku perkenalkan padamu."

Hinata yang terduduk di kursi bus yang membawa mereka ke sekolah memandang bingung, "Naruto ingin aku mengutarakan pendapatku tentang gadis itu?"

Naruto mengangguk senang, bahkan sebelum ia selesai mengutarakan maksudnya pun Hinata sudah mengerti, "Sepertinya gadis itu baik, tapi kau harus melihatnya dulu sebelum dia kujadikan pacar."

Gadis pemalu pemilik surai panjang berwarna indigo mengembuskan napas pelan, menciptakan asap dingin yang keluar dari mulutnya akibat musim dingin tahun ini, "Penilaianku tak pernah benar Naruto-kun, sudah berapa kali aku memberi penilaian bagus tapi berujung putusnya hubunganmu dengan gadis itu."

Naruto terkekeh sebentar sembari menggaruk kepala pirangnya yang tak gatal, "Tapi kau mau kan menemuinya sebentar, nanti siang?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, lalu tersenyum kemudian.

Bis berhenti di halte yang tak tepat berada di depan sekolah, perjalanan selanjutnya diisi dengan rayuan Naruto yang meminta Hinata mencontekan PR matematika yang selalu menjadi kelemahan pemuda itu.

Langkah dua pasang kaki berjalan menyusuri trotoar, sesekali terdengar pekikan pelan dari Hinata karena kejahilan Naruto yang terkadang menarik rambut indigonya, mereka bersama, seperti itu sejak dulu, perpisahan yang menyedihkan tak pernah ada di benak, bahkan untuk sekadar mampir sejenak.

"Kau selalu ramai seperti biasa, Naruto." Suara halus seorang perempuan mengalihkan atensi Naruto dan Hinata yang kini sedang dalam posisi menangkis serangan yang dilancarkan masing-masing.

"Shion-chan?" Hinata dulu yang menyuarakan suaranya.

"Pagi semua." Sapa gadis yang dipanggil Shion.

"Pagi," jawab Naruto dan Hinata hampir bersamaan.

"Naruto!" kini seruan galak terdengar dari kejauhan, teriakan dari seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu yang berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiri ketiga teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kau kemarin janji membeli CD musik band baru itu, tapi kau tak muncul juga ditempat kita seharusnya bertemu, kemana saja kau, Baka?"

"Maaf Sakura-chan, kemarin aku ketiduran sampai sore, dan karena aku tahu kau akan tetap memarahiku meski aku menjelaskan semuanya, jadi kubiarkan saja," ujar Naruto enteng.

"Baka!"

Duagg

Kepalan tangan yang sering Sakura daratkan di batok pirang itu kembali menunjukan eksistensinya, Sakura mendengus kesal, dan Naruto meringis kesakitan.

**Dalam kisah yang akan kuceritakan ini, sang tokoh pria adalah seorang pemuda kelas 1 SMA yang terlalu populer, dikelilingi oleh para remaja putri karena sikap keramahannya yang luar biasa, membuat jarak yang tadinya tak terlihat diantara dia dan Hinata, sahabat kecilnya menjadi jelas terasa, karena seberapa keras Hinata mencoba, ia tetap tak bisa menggapai Naruto yang baginya sudah terlalu tinggi untuk diraih.  
**_  
_Naruto menatap malu-malu pada Hinata, mereka berdua sedang berada di kamar gadis itu, rumah mereka berdampingan, dan cara terfavorit Naruto menyelinap ke kamar sahabatnya yang persis di samping jendela kamarnya adalah dengan memanjat melalui jendela menggunakan tangga yang sudah disediakan Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Hinata, yang malam itu sudah memakai piyama biru bercorak matahari kesukaannya menatap tak mengerti pada Naruto yang duduk di kursi belajarnya dengan kedua tangan yang ditumpukan disandaran kursi dan menghadap Hinata yang bersila di ranjang empuk.

"Aku ingin belajar ciuman."

Hinata terbatuk secara otomatis, untung saja ia sedang tidak memakan atau meminum sesuatu, "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Aku ingin belajar denganmu," ucap Naruto pelan, wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"A-aku." Hinata seolah kehilangan suaranya, justru gagap yang kadang menyertai jika ia dalam keadaan gugup luar biasa keluar.

"Aku ingin kau melihat caraku dalam mencium tomat ini." Naruto mengeluarkan tomat merah yang ia simpan disaku celana, malu teramat sangat dengan perbuatan konyolnya ini.

Hinata ternganga, merutuki kebodohannya yang sempat mengira Naruto akan menciumnya, "Apa Naruto-kun tak pernah berciuman dengan pacarmu yang sebelumnya?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Itu terlalu menakutkan."

Gadis sulung dari keluarga menatap heran, dan selanjutnya hanya mengangguk pura-pura mengerti.

Malam minggu, pada bulan juni yang panas Hinata berkali-kali menekan keinginannya tertawa kala melihat sahabat prianya dengan tingkah anehnya mencium kulit buah berwarna merah itu dengan sangat serius.

Hinata akhirnya tertawa saat bertanya, "Memang jika sudah ahli, Naruto-kun mau apa?"

"Akan kupraktekan dengan pacar baruku," jawab Naruto cepat.

Dan tawa itu terhenti seketika.

**Terkadang banyak manusia yang menelan semua perasaannya hanya karena prasangka sepihak yang ternyata jika ditelusuri bernilai 0 kebenarannya, sepasang sahabat yang tak terpisahkan sejak kecil itu hanya sedikit contoh dari banyaknya kejadian yang serupa.  
Si gadis yang merasa dirinya terlalu jauh dengan Naruto, terkadang justru menarik diri dan tak berusaha mengejar sang pria.**"Hinata-chan tak melihat pertandingan sepak bola nanti? Naruto jadi penjaga gawangnya loh." Berita yang disampaikan dengan berapi-api oleh Ino hanya bisa membuat Hinata yang tengah berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya menoleh sedikit.

"Aku ada les nanti sore, mungkin hanya akan mengucapkan semangat saja padanya sebelum pertandingan itu, lagipula pacarnya juga sudah ada disana," ujar Hinata datar.

"Ah, kau ini, kau kan sahabat baiknya," cetus Ino.

_'Hanya sebatas sahabat, bukan apa-apa.'  
__**  
**_**Gadis itu tak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaannya, beralasan sang pria sudah mempunyai kekasih hati, padahal ketika si pria memutuskan hubungan dengan para wanita yang rata-rata hanya mempunyai umur hubungan dua minggu saja, tidak ada aksi apapun darinya, gadis yang tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya, dia Hyuuga Hinata.**

Naruto mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan di ruang ganti pemain, pertandingan sudah berlalu tiga puluh menit yang lalu, kekalahan memang tidak didapat tim Naruto, tapi rasa sesak lain jauh lebih berat dari kekalahan itu sendiri. Ada alasan lain yang membuatnya berkali-kali mengembuskan napas tak rela.

"Tadi teman baikmu itu tidak datang ya?"

Naruto melirik pada Sasuke Uchiha yang duduk disebelahnya, kedua tangan pemuda raven itu menggenggam botol air mineral, menyodorkan satu pada Naruto dan segera membuka botol yang satunya lagi untuk segera ia tenggak isinya.

"Dia ada les hari ini." Naruto menjawab hampir satu menit kemudian.

"Hinata, temanmu itu, apa boleh aku mendekatinya?"

Si Uzumaki tunggal mengernyit, Uchiha bungsu yang jarang memerhatikan seorang gadis tertarik pada sahabat baiknya, pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering menanyakan Hinata, rupanya sang pengeran dingin itu menjadi salah satu pemuda yang menyadari pesona Hinata.

"Dia ..." _Tidak boleh, cari saja gadis lain. _"Tidak punya pacar kok."

"Itu aku anggap sebagai persetujuanmu."

**Dia tahu kalau rasa tak rela menghantam telak tepat diulu hati, tapi dia mencoba bersikap biasa, menyadari ia menyukai sahabat dari kecilnya itu adalah kesalahan dalam ikatan pertemanan, ia saja tidak tahu apa Hinata menyukainya atau tidak, dia pria yang tak pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaan pada sahabatnya, dia Uzumaki Naruto.**

"Kau tahu tidak, Naruto? Diam-diam teman cewekmu itu banyak yang naksir loh, sayangnya yang beruntung berteman dekat dengannya justru pemuda menyebalkan sepertimu."

Naruto menatap garang pada Kiba, lebih untuk memermasalahkan objek yang sedang pemuda anjing itu bicarakan.

"Tapi mungkin dia sudah punya orang yang disukai."

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto cepat.

Kiba mengedikan bahu tak peduli, "Aku mana tahu, kau kan teman dekatnya, harusnya yang paling tahu ya dirimu itu."

Naruto terdiam.  
_  
'Kalau dia sudah menyukai orang lain, berarti tak ada lagi kesempatan untukku ya?'_ Naruto tertawa miris, tak mengacuhkan pandangan bingung dari Kiba, _'Semoga dia bahagia.'  
__**  
**_**Perpisahan menjadi jalan tak mengenakan yang bisa menghadang siapapun, tak bertemu lama dengan sahabat dekat, tak akan mendengar tawa cerianya, tak akan melihat semburat merah gadis itu.  
Hal menakutkan yang dulu mereka pikir tak akan pernah terjadi. Kini dengan jelas terbentang di depan mata.  
Sekarang, kedua sahabat itu berjalan pada jalan yang saling bertolak belakang, terlalu mustahil untuk bertemu, terlalu jauh untuk berbalik dan mencoba berjumpa.**

Hinata ingin memukul dirinya sendiri saat air mata tak terima terus mengalir di pipinya, malam ini adalah pertemuannya dengan Naruto yang bisa dibilang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia melanjutkan _studi_-nya ke luar negeri menyusul sang ayah.

Dia sudah memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada sahabatnya itu, persetan dengan jawaban yang bakal ia terima nanti, setidaknya ia akan mencoba terlebih dahulu.

"Hinata-chan kenapa menangis seperti itu sih? Kau jadi cengeng sekali." Naruto mencoba mengeluarkan candaan, tapi tak pernah berhasil, karena suaranya yang ceria kini berubah parau dan sedikit melengking tak mengenakan.

"A-aku..." _Suka sekali Naruto-kun._

"Ada apa ?"

'_Suka, Suka sekali.'_

"Aku mungkin akan sangat merindukanmu, Naruto-kun." _Karena aku mencintaimu._

Naruto terbelalak sejenak, kemudian membelai pelan rambut panjang Hinata, seolah menyampaikan rasa sama lewat mata, "Sesekali kita akan bertemu kok."

Hinata mengangguk, bahkan dalam kesempatan ini pun ia tak bisa mengutarakan perasaannya.

Kedua pasang anak manusia itu terdiam, lama, lalu si pemuda kelabakan saat sahabatnya menangis layaknya anak kecil, mencoba berbagai kata hiburan, tak tahu kalau yang paling dibutuhkan Hinata adalah ungkapan cinta yang tinggal ucap saja.

Dan kenapa perlu menunda, saat semuanya terasa sangat pas waktunya ...  
**  
Rencana tak selalu berakhir dengan baik kan? Ada kalanya justru jauh melenceng serta tak serupa dengan yang dipikirkan sebelumnya, seakan menggambarkan semua itu, Naruto dan Hinata yang terpisah mulai tenggelam ke dalam kesibukannya masing-masing.  
Janji bertemu sesekali seolah hanya angin lalu yang tak pernah terealisasi.  
Mereka mulai melupakan satu sama lain, menatap pemandangan yang berbeda dari tempat yang berbeda pula.  
Jalan yang mereka tempuh tak lagi sama, tak akan pernah lagi sama.**

_from : Hina-chan__  
Aku akan kembali ke jepang, ayo kita bertemu Naruto-kun :-)_

Naruto melihat layar ponselnya yang menampilkan email pendek dari sahabatnya sekali lagi, e-mail yang dikirim hampir satu minggu yang lalu, kemudian mulai menyunggingkan senyum yang sudah lama tak pernah ia tunjukan lagi.

Dia melirik ke pintu tempat para pengunjung masuk, berharap gadis yang dia tunggu datang dari sana, sejak email singkat itu singgah di ponselnya, Naruto telah berjanji pada Hinata untuk bertemu di restoran ramen yang biasa mereka kunjungi dulu.

"Sudah menunggu lama, Naruto-kun?" Suara familiar membelai telinga Naruto, pemuda itu menoleh melihat ke wanita dewasa bersurai indigo.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Kau bertambah tampan."

Naruto terdiam, menatap sang sahabat lama yang sudah sangat berubah, Hinata semakin cantik, meski wajahnya sedikit tirus daripada saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.  
Mereka sudah benar-benar berubah.

"Sudah berapa lama ya,Naruto-kun kita tak bertemu?"

"Sepuluh tahun," jawab Naruto pelan. _Tapi tak sedikitpun aku melupakanmu._

"Lama sekali," Hinata bergumam, untuk sedetik pandangan sedih terpancar di matanya,lalu berganti dengan kecerian palsu yang Hinata tampilkan, "seperti baru kemarin saja."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kini gantian Naruto yang bertanya.

"Aku...baik, kalau Naruto?"

Pemuda yang ditanya mengangguk, menghirup napas pelan-pelan, dalam kesempatan yang mungkin tak akan bisa ia jumpai lagi, setidaknya ia harus mengatakan perasaannya yang terpendam sejak lama.

"Aku menyukai Naruto-kun."

Naruto tersentak, menatap tak percaya pada kata yang didengar indera miliknya, apa ia tak salah dengar? Ia bahkan hampir saja menyatakannya, tapi Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu berkata.

"Sejak dulu aku menyukai Naruto-kun." Hinata terus saja berbicara.

"Aku—"

"Tapi satu bulan lagi aku akan menikah," ucap gadis itu pelan, memotong perkataan Naruto yang tak sempat terlontar, "kupikir akan lebih baik kalau aku mengutarakan semua perasaanku sebelum aku menikah, setidaknya tak ada lagi yang mengganjal dihatiku."

Sudut bibir yang diusahakan melengkung ke atas hingga membuat kaku dan sakit seperti mati rasa susah payah ditunjukan Naruto, dia meraih kedua tangan mungil Hinata yang mengepal di atas meja tempat mereka berdua duduk.

"Aku bahagia kau akan menikah," ujar Naruto.

Hinata yang sepertinya justru mengharap respon lain dari Naruto tertawa pahit, bukan tawa senang yang seingat Naruto selalu dipunyai Hinata sejak mereka berteman dulu.

"Semoga Naruto-kun juga bahagia."

Naruto terkekeh terpaksa, menunjukan sederet giginya yang rapi, "Aku pasti bahagia jika kau begitu."

Percakapan selanjutnya diisi dengan nostalgia yang meski terkadang membuat rindu tetap dibahas juga, mereka terhanyut dalam buaian masa lalu yang tak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi, sampai akhirnya waktu mengingatkan tentang seberapa lama mereka telah menengok kebelakang.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi, Naruto-kun, datanglah ke upacara pernikahanku," kata Hinata yang mulai bersiap-siap meninggalkan pertemuan itu.

"Tentu aku akan datang."

Hinata tersenyum, sebuah senyum pasrah, merelakan semua yang pernah ia harapkan di masa lalu, kini hidupnya terus menatap ke depan, selesai sampai disini cinta masa kecilnya, walau ia sempat berpikiran akan membatalkan pernikahannya jika Naruto juga mencintainya, tapi sekarang berbeda, pemuda itu tak memunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada rasa yang kini terkubur jauh di dalam hati.

Sang gadis bersurai panjang itu melambaikan tangan sesaat sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu masuk restoran ramen, meninggalkan Naruto yang terpekur sendiri.

Pemuda itu mengacak pelan rambut pirangnya, mengumpat atas kebodohannya, sampai akhir pun, cinta tak bisa ia ungkap, betapa menyedihkannya ia yang dengan jelas mengetahui bahwa Hinata memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya tapi tak berani ia ungkap.

Naruto menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja, berkali-kali menghembuskan napas agar rasa sesak yang semakin merambati hatinya segera pergi menjauh.

Tapi tak bisa, seumur hidupnya, rasa sesak itu akan mengendap dan mustahil menghilang.

**Pada kisah cinta yang mereka berdua alami, aku tak pernah bisa mengerti kenapa manusia memilih menutup rapat-rapat perasaannya dari pada mengutarakannya saja, aku sudah berjalan jauh, menjumpai banyak kisah seperti ini, melihat sepasang manusia yang menangis diam-diam karena tak berani menyatakan perasaan, dan yang paling membuatku ingin mengumpat adalah sayangnya terlalu banyak kisah yang berakhir tak bahagia di dunia yang kuhuni ini.**

**The End**

Aaaaaaa ...  
Fail !  
ini bukan tragedi, Cuma hurt/comfort yang gagal,  
Karena bagi saya, tragedi sesungguhnya itu saat tahu yang dicintai memunyai rasa yang sama tapi tak ada kesempatan untuk menyatakan.  
Eaaaa  
Itu cuma pembelaan ngasal saya, jadi lupakan saja.

maaf sudah melanggar peraturan NHTD, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saya ngebet pengen ikutan event NHTD tahun ini, jadi dengan ide pas-pasan mencoba mengetik satu fic.

Okey,  
apa ada yang mau membaca cerita saya?  
Salam dingin  
Livylaval


End file.
